


Easter

by darkmoore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah wants to see the Easter Bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "egg" prompt at "Fan_flashworks". Had planned to write something else, then Sarah came along, again.

There was clambering of small feet on the floor and a second later a small body hit Danny’s chest full force. “Daddy! Danno! Get up. Up! I wanna see the Easter Bunny! Up, Daddy! Up!” 

Danny huffed and risked a glance at his alarm clock. Great, 6.15 am. Beside him, Steve grinned lazily and snatched Sarah from Danny’s chest. 

“The Easter Bunny is still busy organizing everything for Easter. How’bout we give him a bit more time? Maybe you’ll get a special egg for being patient.” 

Steve tickled Sarah’s tummy and she squealed. “’kay Daddy but you gotta help search!”


End file.
